Dreaming Of You
by Ice Dragon Tamer
Summary: {Yaoi - JoeyYugi} Song fic to Selena's Dreaming Of You, hence the title. "Late at night, when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you."


Wow, here's another one-shot fic for you guys. And lookie here, it's a Yaoi. Wow, never thought I'd ever write one. Hell, I never thought I'd write a Shonen-Ai, and yet I did. I wrote Driving You Away. That's a Bakura/Ryou pairing. (Go to my other account: Ice-dragon1018)  
  
Since Selena is still one of my favourite singers, I'm going to make this into a song fic using her Dreaming Of You song, just because it fits the fic so well! (grins)  
  
I don't need to tell you who the pairing is, because I'm sure you reviewers will find out who it is throughout the fic.  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

Sitting on the bed, right beside the window, he held the guitar on his lap, one hand clutching the strings slightly, the other casually draped over the body of the guitar.  
  
Nobody was home at the moment, so he had the small house to himself for at least a little while. There would be no yelling to clean the dishes, or to pick up the clothes and trash littered around the living room. It was silent, and he liked the silence.  
  
Here he was, sitting in his room, sitting on the bed, staring up at the dark sky. Right now, the bedroom was dark due to the lack of electricity. No lights were on at all in the house.  
  
He liked to sit there in the silent and dark room, just staring up at the sky.  
  
Up in the sky, the moon was visible and shining brightly through the open window. Stars surrounded the moon and twinkled brightly. It was calm and peaceful. A slight breeze blew through the open window, brushing his long blonde bangs out of his face slightly.  
  
He smiled slightly towards the moon and stars. He didn't seem like the type who would play the guitar. He seemed, to people who knew him, a person who enjoyed duelling and kept his promises that he made.  
  
But, to be truthful, he learned to play the guitar on his own, and actually found it to be quite peaceful. He enjoyed hearing it and liked to play it even more. To him, it was a way to release all the pain and anger he had stored inside of him through song.  
  
Turning towards the guitar and looking at it, he picked it up and thought for a few minutes before saying, "Dreaming of You."  
  
Smiling slightly, he plucked a few strings before deciding it needed tuning. He spent a few moments tuning the guitar while saying, "That's the perfect name for my song. Dreaming of you. Hmmm,"  
  
Plucking the strings of the guitar, he began to play for a few seconds before quietly singing to himself while playing.  
  
_"Late at night, when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you. And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too."_  
  
The blonde's thoughts drifted to the boy he had fallen in love with. He had thought it would be impossible to fall in love with someone like him. Someone who was so famous and popular. Of course, the guy was one of his best friends, and they had made a pact of being there for each other.  
  
_"'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight. 'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. And there's no where in the world I'd rather be, than here in my room, dreaming about you and me."_  
  
Every night, he had dreams of him. He dreamt of his best friend who he had fallen in love with time and time again. Every time he saw him, he fell in love with him all over again. But he had to wonder if the guy even knew if he cared about him that way or even knew if he was there for him.  
  
_"Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there. Am I there? If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside? Would you even care?"_  
  
Would he care whether his best friend had feelings for him? Would the guy care whether his friend was gay or straight? Or even bi-sexual for that matter?  
  
Thinking about that for a second, the blonde shook his head. Nah, he wouldn't be like that. He knows that you can't control what you feel.  
  
_"I just wanna hold you close. But so far, all I have are dreams of you."_  
  
All I have are dreams of taking you into my arms and kissing away all the pain and anger and hurt you have ever taken in by anyone, he thought as he sang.  
  
_"So I wait for the day and the courage to say how much I love you."  
_  
Every time he was going to tell his best friend about how he was like and how much he cared for the kid, he chickened out and lost the courage.  
  
Taking a quick look at the clock, he noticed it was late. Almost time to get to bed. He had school tomorrow.  
  
After this chorus, he promised himself.  
  
_"I'll be dreaming of you tonight. 'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. And there's no where in the world, I'd rather be, than here in my room, dreaming about you and me."_  
  
He stopped playing and put the guitar away. It was time to get rest. Sighing, he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. He was looking forward to his dreams tonight.

* * *

The next day at school, the blonde walked into his classroom, and stopped at the sight of his best friend, smiling.  
  
"Joey! Hey there!" a kid who was small in height but huge in heart, called, waving over.  
  
Joey smiled and waved back, walking over to the kid.  
  
"Hey there Yug'." He replied back, dumping his bag onto the desk, and straddling the chair, never taking his eyes off the child who had helped him time and time again.  
  
Joey watched Yugi and studied every part of his body – his hair which was quite unusual with mostly black hair, pink highlights and blonde bang and his big violet eyes that held so much innocence.  
  
"Joey, wanna come over to the Game Shop after school today? I wanna talk to you in private there."  
  
Joey blinked. "Uh sure. Today it is."

* * *

As the day slowly drew on, Joey became restless. He wanted to know what Yugi wanted to tell him and practically jumped out of his chair when the bell finally rang.  
  
Yugi smiled at his friend and the two walked to the Game Shop, talking about random things: upcoming tournaments, friends, and duels, whatever was going on.  
  
After walking for about ten minutes, Yugi and Joey reached the Game Shop and Yugi led Joey up to his bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind the blonde.  
  
"Uh Yugi?" Joey asked, blinking. "What's going on?"  
  
"We need to talk." Yugi said, smiling. "I don't want anyone to hear me right now, other than you."  
  
"Uh sure." Joey replied, sitting on the bed, watching Yugi sit beside him, looking quite nervous. Joey put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, in an attempt to make Yugi feel relaxed. "You know you can tell me whatever you want right?"  
  
Yugi nodded and turned to Joey. "I'm going to get straight to the point. I have these strong feelings for you and I know I'm in love with you."  
  
Joey blinked and thought. _Wow, he returns the feelings._  
  
"Please don't hate me because of what I am." Yugi pleaded. "You needed to know."  
  
Joey nodded, and smiled. "To tell you the truth Yug', I'm like you. I'm in love with someone who I dream about every night."  
  
Yugi blinked innocently. "Who?"  
  
Joey turned to look at Yugi, still smiling. "You."  
  
Yugi's face broke out into a big smile, the innocence in his eyes shining. Launching himself at Joey, Yugi wrapped his arms around Joey's neck, hugging his best friend.  
  
Joey hugged Yugi back. _Now he knows the truth. We both care about each other a whole lot and both admitted we love each other.  
_  
He smiled, still hugging the small child.  
  
Pulling back, Yugi looked at Joey for a minute before leaning in and slowly allowed their lips to meet. Both boys' eyes closed as they kissed lightly before Joey lowering himself backwards onto the bed, Yugi staying on top of him.  
  
The kiss turned passionate as Joey slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi made no attempt to fight over dominance and allowed Joey to explore the inside of his mouth.  
  
They broke apart slowly, panting but smiling.  
  
"Wow." Both boys muttered.  
  
Yugi smiled down at his friend. "I love you."  
  
Joey smiled too and replied, "I love you too."  
  
Yugi leaned his head down on Joey's chest and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Joey wrapped his arms around Yugi's small body protectively, and closed his eyes. He thought about the song he had been writing the night before and smiled. He had the perfect way to finish off the song.  
  
He smiled and thought about the tune in his head and began to sing once again. _"Ahh-Ahh. I can't stop dreaming of you. I can't stop dreaming; I can't stop dreaming of you."_  
  
As night slowly drew upon them, both boys rested wrapped up in each other's arms, resting.  
  
With his eyes still closed, Yugi asked, "Joey, I heard you singing earlier. Will you sing for me?"  
  
Joey smiled. "Sure, anything for you."  
  
Taking a deep breath, and thinking of the tune inside of his head, he started to sing.  
  
_"Late at night when all the world is sleeping,  
  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star,  
  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too.  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight.  
  
'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.  
  
Wonder if you ever see me,  
  
And I wonder if you know I'm there.  
  
If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?  
  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close,  
  
But so far,  
  
All I have are dreams of you.  
  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say,  
  
How much I love you, Yes I do.  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight,  
  
'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight.  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.  
  
Ahh-Ahh.  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you.  
  
I can't stop dreaming,  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you.  
  
Late at night,  
  
When all the world is sleeping,  
  
I stay up and think of you.  
  
And I still can't believe,  
  
That you came up to me and said,  
  
"I love you,"  
  
I love you too.  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight,  
  
'Till tomorrow and for all of my life,  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
  
Than here in my room,  
  
Dreaming with you endlessly."  
_  
As the song came to an end, Yugi smiled and nuzzled his head under Joey's chin.  
  
"That's so pretty. What did you call it?"  
  
Joey smiled. "Dreaming of You."  
  
"Wow," Yugi answered with a smile. "Then I'll live by that song. And dream about you every night. I love you Joey."  
  
"I love you Yugi. And, tonight, I'll be dreaming of you."

* * *

Wow, what a crappy ending. This fic is dedicated to my best friend who loves Yaoi, _Yamiyugistalker_, who has corrupted me! Mwahahahahahahahaha! O.o I think I snapped.  
  
Anyway, it was a Joey/Yugi pairing. So if you don't like, then you don't read. I guess that's a little late to say that then, huh? (sweatdrops)  
  
Oh yeah. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have and I never will. The song, _Dreaming of You_ doesn't belong to me and Joey didn't write it. But for the purpose of the fic, he did. Confusing, no?  
  
Anyways, please review! 


End file.
